HEAT
by CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101
Summary: It's spring and you all know what that means the chipmunks and the chipettes are in heat Dave asks his nice to come over and munk sit for him while he leaves for the spring mating season do you blame him continuing where completelymunkedup stopped so I would like to thank him/her for this opportunity to continue it rated M for adult situations and harsh language
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 I'm pregnant

**Hello Peoples Here we are with another story and I would like to personally thank The Shadow of Nothingness for allowing me to continue this story I really hope and pray that I do good and please review**

Brittany walked up to their shared room and pushed open the door. When she entered, she heard what sounded like whimpering! Brittany got on all fours, wiggled her butt, then jumped as high as she could. Brittany landed on the top bunk with a light 'thump'. When she stood up and noticed that it was Alvin sobbing.

Brittany walked over to him and put a paw on his shoulder. Alvin looked back at her and sobbed even harder. Brittany sighed and rubbed his shoulder. "Alvin...Look I have to tell you something. I know that you're going to be really pissed off about it to so. I had sex with your brother, while you were having sex,with my sister." At hearing that. Alvin stood up and glared at her.

"YOU FUCKED MY BROTHER! AND YET YOU HAVE THE AUDACIDY TO YELL AT ME FOR FUCKING ELEANOR!" Brittany flinched at his outburst,tears started to come to her eyes as Alvin continued to yell and scream at her. "I DON'T GET IT! YOU JUST THINK YOU CAN SCREW MY BROTHER AND THINK THAT BY TELLING ME,IT WOULD BE OK!? WELL NO IT'S NOT!" Brittany couldn't take it anymore. She bawled up her fists.

"ALVIN I'M PREGNANT!" She finally said it. She knew that she was pregnant since that morning. Alvin stood where he was, he couldn't move. He just lost all function in his body. Brittany knew that this would happen. She walked up to him and placed a paw on his shoulder.

Alvin looked her in the eyes and asked. "Are they mine ,or are they Simons?" Brittany looked at him and then down at the floor. She didn't know who's they were,but she knew that she had to tell Alvin how she truly felt. Brittany looked back up at him and took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"I'm not sure who's they are,Alvin." After hearing this Alvin glared at her and stormed out of the room. Brittany just stood there sobbing uncontrollably. What has she done? How will she fix it? But most importantly,how will she fix her relationship with Alvin.

**I am extremely sorry that this is so short but I had to get it posted so that completelymunkedup can see how I'm doing with the story but I promise that the next chapters will be a lot longer please review and tell me what you guys and gals think **


	2. Chapter 2 love on the rocks

** Here is chapter two enjoy**

Brittany stood in the bedroom tears running down her furry cheeks. She was trying to figure out what was going on. Yeah she knew what was happening, but to say she knew what she was going to do was completely and utterly hopeless.

She had betrayed the only chipmunk that had ever loved her. She knew that Alvin will never forgive her, but she had to try and make things right between them. She walked out of the bedroom looking for her sisters. If there was anyone she could go to to get advice, her sisters would be her best bet.

Brittany walked down the hall to the guest bedroom where her sisters said they'd be. She went to knock on the door but stopped. There were noises coming from the other side of the door. Slowly Brittany opened the door only to be met by the scent of her sisters heat in full force.

She looked at the bed and saw both her sisters and their boyfriends going at it like their lives depended on it. Brittany blushed and walked back out of the room, closing the door behind her. As Brittany walked down the hall to the bathroom, she heard what sounded like...sobbing?

She walked upto the door and noticed it was slightly ajar. She poked her head in and then felt her heart sink. In the corner of the bathroom was...Alvin! He was crying softly. Brittany knew what she had to do, and that's when she went to the only human she could trust with her plan. Sarah!

In the bathroom

Alvins POV

I can't believe it ! How could she do this to me, I know that I did it with Eleanor but it didn't go as far as sex. Only thing we did was suck and eat each other. But she has the gull to fuck my brother behind my back! Ooohh I can't take this shit!

Back in the living room

Brittany's POV

I ran to to where I knew Sarah would be at this time of day, the living room. I ran as fast as I could to her. She was watching t.v. when I got to the couch I could see the show she was watching. It was bridezillas, my least favorite show ever. Oh crap what was it I came in here for...oh, right Sarah's help.

I jumped up onto the couch, scaring the crap otta the poor girl. "AAAHHH!" Oopps. "Brittany! You almost gave me a heart attack. You know I'm gonna put a bell on everyone of your guys necks so I know where you are."

I knew the next thing that I was about to say was going to send her into a panic attack. Oh well here goes nothing . "Um...Sarah,can I ask you for a small favor?" She looked down at me, her eyebrows furrowed .

"Yeah sure Britt, whatcha need?" I sighed knowing this wasn't going to go well.

Normall POV

Brittany readied herself to ask one of the most hardest questions she'll ever ask in her entire life. "Sarah can you take me to the vets office, please?"

Sarah looked like she was About to protest when she heard sertain noises coming from the guest bedroom. "Aahh...yeah! Right there Simon, oh,GOD FUCK ME YOU LITTLE FURY FUCKER!"

Sarah shit up from the couch and grabed her keys. "Well are going or we just going to listen to them screw like rabbits." Brittany quickly hopped off of the couch and ran to the front door.

"I'll be back soon Alvin, and when I do we'll see who the father is."

**I'm so sorry it took me so darn long to update I've been extremely busy the past few days and even my weekends were out of control **

**I hope that this chapter will satisfy your needs for right now **

**Until the next chapter CFL out**


	3. Chapter 3 the results part 1

**HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY PEOPLES what's up thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter**

**I'd like to give a special shout out to eleanormiller101 and blue eyed brunette for being good fans of my stories thank you to the both of you**

**Now to all the rest of my faithful readers and followers YOU GUYS AND GALS FREAKEN ROCK! **

Brittany's POV

On my way to the veterinarian's office I thought about the results of the test that I want done would come out to be. I hope and pray that their Alvin's kits. I can't believe I betrayed him like this, I mean I'm his mate! I'm only to make love to him.

Ilooked ahead of us, well I had to jump up onto the dashboard of Sarah's car so I could see out. There it was, as ominous as a vulture circling its prey. The veterinary clinic. Sarah pulled into the parking lot, parked the car and got out.

I got out her side because well I couldn't open the door. "Ok Britt, you ready to do this?" I looked up at her, I'm so nervous and I'm also really excited about this.

Back at the seville house

Alvins pov

Why? Why would she do this to me! I'm her mate, not Simon! Now to top everything off she just left with Sarah! I just can't figure out why Brittany, the girl that I love with all my heart could do this to ME! I'm in our shared bedroom on my bed, sobbing like a baby chipmunk with out his parents. And to make matters even worse! Is that my brothers and their girlfriends are fucking on their beds while I'm in here!

Well since Britt isn't here, might as well make the best of it.

Normal POV

Simon and Jeanette Theodore and Eleanor were so into their own sex sessions to notice that Alvin was in his bed thinking about Brittany and the kits that coukd either be his or his brother Simon's.

While Theodore and Eleanor were busy getting wild. Simon and Jeanette are what you call fuck hounds! Alvin, took advantage of this show and decided to releave some pressure. He lyed down on his bed listening to the sounds of sex the others were omitting.

Alvin reached down feeling his erect, throbbing member. As the sounds got louder and more intense Alvin started to stroke up and down. Slowly as he stroked then when Eleanor moaned when she climaxed Alvin stroked faster. Moaning as he masterbaited.

Simon and Jeanette were still going at it. Jeanette was moaning so loud that Alvin had to cover his ears when she climaxed. Alvin still stroked his munk hood but when his brothers and their girlfriends were done, he couldn't build up his load. So in desperation he let out a groan.

"Uuuggg come on!"

The others jumped when they hear someone was in the room. "Who's there?" Asked Simon. Alvin cheered in his head happy that he can now put the plan in action.

"It's me...Alvin," Simon'ss eyes grew wide in shock, then in anger. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?"

Alvin looked down between his legs and then back up at Simon. "Um...I was...ummmm," Simon started to get annoyed with his brothers stammering and blurted out.

"What is it? Spit it out already."

Alvin sucked in a massive breath and said. "I'm trying to jack myself off because Brittany's gone to see if she is carrying my kits or yours." Simon just stood there. Speechless to what his brother had just said.

Simon tried to speak, but then fainted. Alvin looks at his passed out brother and sighs."Well that's just great."

Back with Brittany

Brittany's pov

Well here I am. Waiting to be called back to get the test done. I pray that I have Alvin's kits growing inside me.

"Miss Brittany Seville?" Ok here we go.

"Here!" I yelled to the nurse. The nurse looked over the room. I sighed and whistled . The nurse looked over in my direction. When she saw me she about flipped.

"OH MY GODYOU'RE BRITTANY FROM THE CHIPETTES!" I covered my ears, her voice was just so loud. Sarah walked up to the nurse and calmed her down.

"Ok yes she is Brittany and she is here to have a DNA test done." The nurse calmed down and became professional. Ok please follow me.

As we walked down the hall to the room that I'll get the test done in, I saw a lot of different animals getting many kinds of care and treatments. We finally arrived at the room. I jumped up onto the metal table and sat down.

The nurse shut the door and started the examination.

" Ok Brittany this might sting a little." Before I could ask what she was going to do. "Ok, all done I'll go and run this through the machine and give you the results." The nurse left, I was in a very dumbfounded state of mind. That nurse really knows her stuff.

After what seemed like hours the nurse came back into the room with some kind of paper in her hands. She approached me and knelt down.

" MissSeville, the test show that...," ting fling bing

"Sorry that's my cell." Thanks Sarah perfect timing

"Ok we're on our way!" I looked at her when she hung up her phone. "Who was that?" She looked at me, I knew the look she was giving me was the look of 'oh shit'.

"We need to get home, NOW!"

**i know I'm a jerk still didn't get to know if Alvin or Simon is the father you'll have to wait and see the results are in the next chapter...maybe well it's really late and I'm dead ass tired so please R&R oh and check out my newest story called THE PROTOTYPE it's a mixture between aatc and the game PROTOTYPE if you like blood guts and all out gore that is the story for you **


End file.
